


Little Brother

by Dyfgxf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyfgxf/pseuds/Dyfgxf





	

Lucina walked through the ashes of the old home. She couldn't believe what she saw. Every single thing was burned to the ground, absolutely nothing remained. She saw a lone figure standing. "Mother!" She yelled, resisting the urge to pull out the Falchion. The figure turned around. "Morgan!" Lucina yelled. "Oh gods where have you been? I've been so worried!" Morgan laughed as he shifted his head so Lucina could see the marks on his face, the marks of Grima. Lucina pulled out the Falchion. "What have you done with my little brother!" She screamed. Morgan laughed again, but this time much deeper.

"Oh sister." He said, voice as pure as he could make it. "Don't you understand? This is the real me! Just think about it, we're descendants of a god!"

"Morgan snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what? I'm only saying the truth. So what if we have to kill, it was our destiny all along." Morgan grabbed the Falchion as Lucina's eyes widened in fear. He put his hand to her face. She could feel the marks of Grima threatening to burn onto her face. Lucina pushed Morgan away and rushed at him. Morgan fired an unknown tome, incapacitating her. "Silly big sister. Just accept the truth, we're destined to be immortals! Wouldn't it be grand, never having to die! We could spend our time learning how to kill LESS efficiently!"

"Morgan, please stop." Lucina whispered. "There could still be time to save you."

"I'm sorry Lucina." He said. "If you won't accept Grima, I'll have to kill you." Morgan prepared to fire the tome again. He took his glove and hovered it over the tome. Small tears threatened to fall from both of them.

"If I'm going to die here. At least don't let Morgan see. I don't want him to suffer."

"You just don't get it. I am Morgan! How much longer can you hide from your true self. Just submit."

"Never! Morgan please stop this! Control yourself!"

"I'm sorry Lucina." He said in a whisper. "It's too strong." Morgan fired the tome.

"Mor...gan." She said before she breathed her last. Morgan blinked once, twice before running over to her.

"Lucina!" He yelled. "No! Don't die, please! Don't leave me here!" He held her close.

"Everything you loved is gone." A voice whispered. "Submit completely and all of the pain will be gone."

"No!" He screamed. "You made me do this! I will kill you!" The voice chuckled.

"Just like how you killed her?" Big tears fell from Morgan's eyes. "Just admit that you want this pain to go away, don't you want to stop feeling? You'll be unable to die AND you can spend time with me, your mother." Morgan's tears slowed. "We can bring her back, you know."

Morgan gasped. "Really?"

"Of course we can sweetie. We can bring her back and be a happy family again. How does that sound? Just submit to Grima and we can be together."

Morgan sighed as he stood up, Lucina still in his arms. "Ok." He said.

The voice chuckled. "Too bad you didn't finish the job right." She said. Morgan felt himself disappearing, he felt the nothingness he felt before come back. He just wished he felt Lucina's breathing before he submitted, for good.

"Silly boy couldn't even finish her off."


End file.
